leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-80.71.135.19-20121112010030
So many people calling Jax op... Let's look at his statistics: currently he's at a 50.12% winrate in ranked, with a K/D ratio of 1.05 (source from LoLking.net) I'd call that fairly balanced but I think we need more than numbers for this to be put to rest. Jax has a targeted leap and a stun which can become problematic if you let him get last hits, especially more last hits than yourself. One of the most potent ways of fighting a jax is to shut him down, either with someone that is easy with or through jungle ganks. So how do we do this? There is a few ways we can do it. You can pick malphite versus him. The reduced attack speed from Malphites E makes Jax unable to trade with him pretty much through the entire game, he can steal his high base movement speed and is generally good at setting up ganks for the jungler or mid. Another good pick vs him is Lee Sin, again because of slow and attack speed reduce, Lee Sin also have a better sustain than Jax because of his W, but is also much harder to play than Malphite or Jax so it requires practice. You can run both of these champs in the jungle and go for an early gank as well. Another idea is picking someone with good wave clear, like Darius or Vladimir then making sure that you harass him when he goes to last hit minions under the tower. Remember that he has no sustain in his kit. If you pick your champ before the enemy picks Jax there is still things to do, you can run high sustain and rely on jungle ganks, just make sure to be nice to your jungler instead of demanding and he will usually help you out. You can also build vs Jax, rushing a Warden's Mail will give you a great deal of passive sustain while he's still depending on either lifesteal or potions, on top of that Warden's Mail's passive shuts him down hard. An early Sunfire Cape deals well with his burst but requires a champion with some kind of passive sustain like Shen or Renekton. Now when it comes to ganking how do you make sure that you actually kill him? there's a few tricks here, you don't need to apply all of them at once but keep them in mind when ganking him: 1: Be early. Jax's damage and survivability is low before level 6 and he is really squishy in the first 4 levels or so. Ganking him at this point while you have someone who is really dominating with a lead like Darius, Jayce, Olaf, Irelia, Shen, Renekton etc. can completely push the lane in your teams favor. 2: Make sure that there isn't a wave comming in. Jax can easily leap strike to one of his own minions and escape ganks if you're not careful about this. Simply look to your own minion wave and you will know where his is. 3: Make sure he just use his leap strike. He can just leap strike to you if you're comming from behind. This applies especially if you don't have any stuns. 4: co-ordinate a 3-man gank with the mid-lane. This is a bit harder to pull off since it's easier to notice the mid missing than you comming in. 5: Clear his wards. Many junglers can pick up an early Oracle's Elixir pretty easy and clear out wards safely. 6: Have an Exhaust ready for him. slow + attack speed slow will make sure that he's not capable of doing much. 7: Make sure his Counter Strike is down. Counter Strike has an 18 second cooldown at rank 1, which it most likely will be. It is the top laners responsibility to make him use this ability, but take notice on if he uses it while you're close to the lane. Okay so general tips vs Jax for anyone to think about. Do not let him free farm, if he is allowed this he can easily come back into the game if you're letting him farm make sure you're doing something worthwhile in the meantime. Be aware that his damage can be very spiky, if he has 6 stacks of his passive up don't fight him unless you're ahead. He doesn't only deal physical damage, especially his burst damage is a good portion magic damage, if you have some magic resist his burst won't be as much of a problem. Be aware of his ult-proc + empower, this is especially true if he has a trinity force. You can run some AD+support comps against him with success, generally an agressive support together with an AD with some burst. Corki, Ezreal, Graves, Caitlyn, Taric, Leona, Zyra, Sona these are all good champs at making sure he's not getting any farm. Generally Jax is the kind of champ that does really good if things go his way, but if he hasn't been allowed to get the items he needs to fullfill his role he becomes useless. Deny him at every corner, punish him hard, whatever you do know that the victory vs Jax lies in destroying him before he destroys you, he is a time bomb with a much shorter fuse than say Nasus. He doesn't have a game-changing ult, he isn't like Malphite that even if completely shut down still is usefull. His stun is predictable, his wave clearing is mediocre, his damage is dependant on getting auto-attacks in, something you must make sure he either doesn't or pay dearly for. He is suspectible to CC. That is all I can think of right now on how to counter Jax.